Storming the Hive
Storming the Hive is the second and last mission of the Mech Land Assault DLC in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "What will be known later as the Lacrima Uprising is in motion: the prisoners are getting ready to face their jailers and take back the island. A key research facility of the eDEN Corporation before their demise, the Hive seems to have become the cornerstone of the Black Hand's mysterious plans. Rico needs to lead the prisoners into an all-out battle and storm the Hive." Walkthrough Rico has met a large group of Former Prisoners of Lacrima and is giving them a motivational speech about the mission. Tom Sheldon calls and informs Rico that he has intercepted some Black Hand communications and discovered that they're about to begin a new project called "Global Change Project". He also explains that the Lacrima islands used to belong to the eDEN Corporation as a part of their deal with Di Ravello. Upon gaining control of Rico, a big control dial appears on screen to show battle progress. This works the same as the ones for other Insula takeover battles. There will be many random battles between the former prisoners and Black Hand on the roads. Get to the nearest and kill Black Hand members until told to go to a specific battle location. The mech you stood on when Rico was giving the speech can help, as the optional battle marker can sometimes spawn a Black Hand Suppression drone and you don't want to waste heavy weapons. Also, there is a mech battle down the road. The first place you'll be sent to is one of the old eDEN outposts (specifically EDEN Station: The Goose) where you'll have to help the prisoners conquer it. If the prisoner called Gregorio dies, the mission fails and you'll have to restart from a checkpoint. This first battle will be easy, so only small arms fire is needed. The next battle will take place at an unmarked port. The prisoner who needs to survive is Ivan. This battle can be difficult, because Ivan has chosen to hang out near a hostile Suppression drone, which is immune to small arms fire. Soon a few Black Hand cars arrive near the drone. If you have trouble, call Rebel drop and have them deliver a rocket launcher. No need to waste the armored vehicles yet. Or use the nearby Mech. The next battle will take place at the central prison camp. Gregorio (the same guy as before) is about to be in a lot of trouble. As soon as you arrive, the Black Hand will send reinforcements, which include several cars, lots of infantry and two attack helicopters. The small arms fire is quite overwhelming, so heavy weapons, or even armored vehicles are absolutely needed. Conveniently there's already a Mech parked a little behind Gregorio's position, but if you prefer to use a CS Odjur, it's fine to call rebel drop. Calling for a helicopter is not advised. The helicopters can be destroyed by heavy weapons, but it's just as easy to Grapple them to the ground and retract them into it. Once the black hand reinforcements are dead, Gregorio will assault the rest of the camp to the right. If you've survived this far, it won't be a problem. The last battle is at the Hive. Eva has just arrived and is about to storm the well guarded main gate. As soon as you arrive, call the Rebel drop and get yourself an Urga Bkolos 2100 to make this a walk in the park. Once you've blasted away most of the enemy soldiers, they'll be reinforced by two helicopters. When the helicopters are gone, you'll have all the time in the world to deal with the next objective. The objective is to destroy 4 Suppression drones on the roof. The nearest two can be sniped with the Urga Bkolos 2100. Maybe the others can as well, but if you choose to get more personal, it's advised to sneak up on them by using the edge of the roof as cover. As soon as the last of them is destroyed, two U41 Ptakojester cargo planes fly over the Hive and drop paratroopers. Do not kill these paratroopers as they are friendly prisoners. Next there will be a hostile mech in the courtyard. The objective is to open the gate to let Eva in, but it's strongly advised to destroy (or Hijack) the Mech first. The gate is controlled by a button, but it's also held in place by two columns, which will need to be blown up, or otherwise moved. Eva takes a little time to run in, so you may have enough time to bring the Urga Bkolos 2100 (or tank) in, if you want, but it won't be absolutely necessary. The courtyard will appear empty at first, but suddenly over 10 black hand soldiers arrive from all directions to ambush you. Grapple away from the middle (so they could not focus their fire on Rico) and blast them away with some good old small arms fire, or whatever else you may have. Now to open the Hive door you'll have to blow up the two generators, or transformers that are located at two of the doorways where the black hand just came from. Follow Eva into the lobby and explore the area while she hacks the computer. Soon two more black hand soldiers arrive through the waiting rooms on either side. Once they're dead, she'll open an armored door that leads into the next room. Eva tells you to hurry, but it's not known if there's really any time limit for how long the door stays open. The next room is empty. Get in the Mech and drive it onto the marked area. It's an elevator that will take you down. On the way down, it's advised to turn 180 degrees to face the other way. This will let you see what Rico will soon talk about. On your way down Eden will talk about their ongoing projects (the projects that were ongoing at the time the facility was last used). The mechs are reported to improve the efficiency of construction and demolition work by 83%. Eden is also enthusiastic about a new unannounced project that is is hoped to revolutionize the mining industry. This refers to the massive energy beam weapon aboard the eDEN Airship which was featured in the mission Severance. Rico can see 3 floors full of unarmored and unarmed original eDEN mechs and speculates that the Black Hand must be trying to get their hands on those to weaponize them and sell them to various dictators. On the bottom floor is a large room with lots of eDEN equipment, such as a Drone Depot, some fuel tanks, mech charging stations and stacks of boxes of equipment. Rico wants to destroy all of it. It'll be easy despite the two Suppression drones and a few small flying drones that guard the equipment. As soon as the equipment is destroyed a massive armored door opens and reveals a flooded tunnel that leads out to sea. The Black Hand is using two Urga Hroch barges to try to remove some equipment. The barges are protected by a Military Corvette, but they shouldn't cause any trouble to the mech. Once they're destroyed, Rico notices that the tunnel ceiling is crumbling and believes that the whole facility is about to collapse. You must get out through the tunnel as fast as possible. If you don't have a Bavarium Wingsuit, it's still possible with only a Grappler, if you're fast enough. The final cut-scene begins just before you make it out. Rico escapes the collapsing facility and the Former Prisoners of Lacrima cheer on the nearby dock. There's multiple barges with mechs on them and Rico tells them to take one back to Mario who will know what to do it it. One small Black Hand boat is shown to be escaping out at sea. They contact their boss and say that they've completely failed to get any equipment, but their boss isn't angry at all, because they did manage to get some blueprints. The boss mentions that they're almost fully operational while the boat is speeding off in the direction of a large storm. Trivia *For 20-year old computers, the ones at the lobby sure do start quickly. Back then there were no SSDs, so computers could often take about 10 minutes to start. In addition to that, all screens had cathode ray tubes, meaning that they were quite thick. *The mission interior is not entirely inaccessible after the mission. The rooms where the Black Hand come from during the ambush have big metal doors. The lobby can only be seen through the windows. It's possible to enter the rest of the interior through the roof of the tower, but there will be few items of interest there. See Hive for full info. *Apparently, the white civilian mechs explained by eDEN while Rico is in the elevator are actual vehicles in the game, as discovered in some game files as "v0805_car_na_mech_civilian". See this for more details. Gallery Storming the Hive (Global Change Project).png|Tom Sheldon briefing Rico about the "Global Change Project". Storming the Hive (Rico giving a speech on a mech).png|Rico giving a speech on a mech. Storming the Hive (former prisoners at Ricos speech).png|Former Prisoners of Lacrima at Ricos speech. Storming the Hive (Gregorio battle).png|The first Gregorio battle. Storming the Hive (Ivan battle at a harbor).png|Ivan battle at a harbor. Storming the Hive (Eva battle at the Hive gate).png|Eva battle at the Hive gate. Storming the Hive (ambush).png|Ambush at the courtyard. Storming the Hive (enter the hive lobby).png|Enter the hive lobby. Storming the Hive (hive lobby).png|Hive lobby. Storming the Hive (hive lobby 2).png|Hive lobby. Storming the Hive (pride in technology).png|Drive the mech onto the elevator. Eden is proud of technology. Storming the Hive (old industrial mechs).png|Old industrial mechs. These are unarmed and unarmored. Storming the Hive (destroy everything).png|Destroy everything. Storming the Hive (destroy the shipment).png|Destroy the shipment. Storming the Hive (former prisoners and some mechs at a dock).png|Former prisoners and some mechs at a dock. Category:Content Category:Mech Land Assault Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 DLC Missions